


Words of Love

by kudagirl



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudagirl/pseuds/kudagirl





	Words of Love

The light from the Moon flowed through the tiny crypt window.

Buffy watched him lying on top of the sarcophagus next to her.

How peaceful and young he looked in sleep.

She wished she had the words to tell him how she felt.

Spike never had a problem telling her his feelings.

Words seem to flow from him while they froze in her throat.

Every time she admitted that she loved a man, he left her.

Her father, Angel, Riley and even Giles left her.

“I love you, Spike” would never cross her lips.

No matter how true they were.


End file.
